A Mother Guidances
by Smokescreen-ninja
Summary: What would you do, if four scared children were lost and alone? You wouldn't leave them, even if they weren't human and that's what Alica May did, she took four mutant turtles into her home. However, she wasn't expecting her life to change forever because of that event.
1. I Only Wish to Help

**Summary: What would you do, if four scared children were lost and alone? You wouldn't leave them, even if they weren't human and that's what Alica May did, she took four mutant turtles into her home. However, she wasn't expecting her life to change forever because of that event.**

 **Hey guys, so this story was inspired by BubblyShell22, "Fallen leaves." But the idea wouldn't leave me alone, when I started to read more OC and Splinter romance, even though that topic would be shown fairly little throughout this fic, it's still one of the main factors. I be more focusing on the relationship between the turtles and if they had a mother figure in their lives. It's going to start off, as turtle tots. Enjoy.**

* * *

Alice eyes widen in fear, as she leaped out from her bed. She sighs and turns to sit up straight, placing a hand over her forehead, her eyes drifted towards the clock – 1;00am, she drags a hand over her red hair and slowly stands herself up.

"Stupid nightmare," she mumbles before moving towards the draw.

Changing out of her PJ's and into her black pants and light grey short sleeved, she tires her hair up into a bun, grabbing her phone and walked out of her apartment.

She rubs her arms, as the cold night breezed swish around her before she begins to walk under the street lights.

A sound of a bump and a small, "hush," was what got her to stop in front of an alleyway, Her head turns and she blinks at the noise, as she was about to continue her path a dry cough was heard. Her head quickly turns again and she begins to walk into the alleyway.

Yes, she knows it wasn't the smartest idea – night time, cold, alone a dead end and in the city of New York, where crime rate had gotten higher over the years, but her logical side was ignored as she continues the path. Nothing there, her head turns to the dumpsters and again, nothing was there.

"Great, first a nightmare and now my mind is playing tricks on me."

As she turns around – in order to go back, she stops at another dry cough and a little voice.

"Ya need to keep your mouth shut. Do you want us to get caught again?"

She raised an eye brow at the strange voice, before ducking her heard behind the dumpsters, she gasped at sight. Four little turtles were hiding and by the looks of it, they were only at least six or five years old.

"Nice going R?"

"It aren't my fault L, it's M fault."

Her eyes narrowed, as the smallest one with freckles started to pick up tears showing and the skinny one tried his best to comfort him. The turtle with green eyes, stood in front of the others and open his arms out frowning at the woman.

"Get away from us," he said in a bitter voice.

She frowns and sighed, before turning around, but she stops as another cough escaped.

"It's okay little brother, it will go soon."

"Don't lie to him L," the one with green eyes said.

She bends down back on her knees, the skinny turtle holds the baby blue eyes and freckle face closer into his arms.

"Hey there, can I see him?"

"No!" the one with green eyes yelled.

"Please, he's sick, right? I can help him."

She slowly moves her hand towards the turtles, but withdrawn it as the green eye one started to growl underneath his breath.

"Can you really help him?" the one with blue eyes asked.

"Don't talk to her L, she's going to hurt him like the others did."

"No. I think she really does want to help, am I r-right?" she smiles sadly and nods, her eyes turned back over to the little one who was coughing violently.

"I can help and you're welcome to come with me. But please, at least let me get you guys off the streets, I don't want to be mean, but I don't think people well be very friendly to you."

"We know," the green eye one said.

The turtles exchanged glances, before nodding and moving beside her leaving the smallest turtle alone. She carefully picks it up in her arm and sigh, he was slivering and a lot paler then the others, she held him in one arm and offer out a hand – nobody was keen to take it.

However the skinny one had slowly taken the hand, he flinched slightly, as she turns to smile, but a slow smile appear on his face – once he knew no harm would come to him.

"Do you have names, children?"

"What are names?" the one with blue eyes asked.

"Names are titles given to you, for example my name is Alica. Alica May." The three exchanged glances, before turning their attention back on the woman and shaking their heads.

"Do letters count?" the green eye one, asked.

"Why do you asked?"

"Because we each have a letter. Mime R," he said.

"And I'm L," the blue eye one said.

"D-D," the skinny one added, in a shaky voice.

"Oh poor dears. I guess, I'm going to have to give you names myself. Maybe when we go home. Would you like that?"

They were unsure for a while, but two of them nod – she turns to the green eye one, who eye's only narrowed and crossed his arms, she smiles sadly before she glanced over to the half-asleep one in her arms.

"What about this little one?"

"M," L answer, she nods.

She starts to walk towards the street, but stop when realized what she was doing. She gasp, as L started to walked out onto the streets before letting go of the turtle hand – that she was holding and quickly pulling him back in the alleyway.

R, stands in a protective stand, as the one with blue eyes started to water.

"Told ya not to trust her," he pointed out and she bends down.

"No, no, I'm sorry. It was my fault, not his." Their eyes slightly widen in shock.

"Y-your fault?" the skinny one asked, shaken up by the idea.

"Yes. I forgot that there are people about. That's the problem with New York, it's the city that never sleeps and I didn't want you to be spotted."

"Because were freaks," he said and her eyes narrowed.

"Who told you this?" she can't help and slightly yelled her voice – causing them to flinched.

"B-bad people, they hurt us because we're different," L said.

"Oh, you poor thing."

She brings an arm around him and hugs him, L didn't know what it was and he quickly tried to get out of her grip, but once he realized she wasn't letting go. Tears started to fall down faster, but they slowed down once Alica started to hum a soft tune, L sniffed and the other two slowly leaned in to hear it, before sitting on the ground.

Slowly, he takes his arms and hugs her – burrowing his head into her shoulder.

"What was that?" L asked, as she breaks away.

"I gave you a hug and I sang you a lullaby. Don't you know about them?" they both shake their heads.

"It was nice though," L, said. She giggles, as he wraps his arms around himself, before gently patting his head.

"Come with me children. I'm going to have to use another path."

"Another path?" L asked, she nods before standing up.

"I want you stay close, understand?" they nod and followed her as she walked towards the man whole.

Once again, she finds herself sighing at the sight. What was she meant to do? She has never opened a man whole cover before, sure she's done a lot of things, but not this.

 _Should have brought a cow bar._ She can't help and think.

"There must be another way?" she poundings, "Whelp , Kirby."

Kirby O'Neil was a long time best friend, the two had grown up together and were pretty much, share the bond of brother and sister. He had been with Alica, when she thought the world was against her and had given her contacts to psychologist, when she started to show signs of PTSD – after she was discharged from the army a couple of years ago.

In return, she had been there for him, when his wife left him, with a one year old daughter and even though Alica had her doubts about calling him. She knew, she can't just leave the turtles alone and after all, she did say she was going to look after their brother.

"Kirby, how are you?" she asked, as he picked up the phone.

"Alica, it's one thirty in the morning," he slowly said and she nods – not really caring.

"That's great Kirby, have I told you, you're my favourite person in the world?"

"What is it Alica?" he asked, in a not to impressed tone.

"Kirby, you think I called you because I wanted something."

"No. I know you wanted something, because you called me in the middle of the night," she rolls her eyes. "You better not be walking the streets again?" she clears her throat and sat down with the turtles.

"Never."

"Are you drunk?" he asked.

"No, can you smell my breath?"

"You're on the other end of the phone. How can I smell your breath?"

"You're a scientist," she replies and the two turtles slowly sat beside her, R only frowned.

"Where is this going?"

Suddenly a dry cough had come from M, causing the other's to stare in while. L places a hand on, M forehead.

"Was that you? Are you sick?" Mr O'Neil asked.

"It's not me. Look, I did go for a walk." She can hear him sigh.

"Alica I told you, if you had a nightmare call me. I don't want another repeat of what happened last time."

"I took care of it," she replies.

"You were bleeding on my door step," she rolls her eyes.

"Look back to the topic," she said in a serious tone. "I did have a nightmare and yes, it was about war. But no, I am not the one that is sick. It's hard to explain, but I found these children," she slowly spoke.

A small smile appeared on her face, when D places his head on her arm.

"Children? Take them home."

"They don't have one."

"Bring them to the police station, then?"

"No, Kirby. They're not like me and you."

"I know, there kids and someone might be looking for them." She sighs in annoyance.

"Look can you just pick me up. I will send you a text, but you have to promise me something."

"Promise what Alica?"

"Just promise, you won't freak out," he frowns at the idea.

"Why would I freak out?" he asked – in a somewhat worried tone.

"Just promise," he sighs.

"Fine, I promise. But are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine," she adds.

She hears the beeping sound, once he hanged up and she does the same thing – quickly writing him a text and telling him where she was, she places it back down and pulls D closer to him. R stands in front of her, before he went to sit next to L.

"Who was that?" L asked.

"A friend and don't worry if he scares you, I'm going to hit him over the head, for it. Now, knowing Kirby, it's going to take him a while. So why don't you guys rest."

"Well you watch over us?" L asked and R, turns his head to look at her.

"Yes, I well be here when you wake up. Promise."

* * *

 **Hey guys, so as you can see. Splinter isn't in it yet and the reason to why will come up later. The guys well be turtle tot's for the next few chapters. Anyway, hope you like the new story and I look forward into reading your reviews** , **love to read your thoughts on my new OC.**

 **You guys are awesome and have a wonderful day/ night.**

 **Cheers!**


	2. Childern and not Freaks

**Disclaimed: Turtles are owned to their right full owners, just like how my OC is own to me.**

* * *

Kirby O'Neil pulled up his car in front of the alleyway, he grabs his seven year old sleeping daughter into his arms and walks towards the alleyway. He wasn't gain enough to leave his daughter alone at night and so he had no choice, but to wake her up – it didn't take her long though before she felt asleep in the car on the way here.

"Alica, you better be here."

Kirby stops and stare, his eyes locked on the four sleeping turtles crowded around her. The man can feel his heart beat begin to race and he wanted all so badly to freak out, but the sight of his sleeping daughter faster asleep in his arms – he didn't want to take the chance of waking her up. Despite his brotherly instincts wanting to kick in and wake up the four sleeping turtles around her, as he would scream and kick them away.

Sure he knows the woman is more than capable in looking after herself and she could probably stand longer in a fight – then he could. However it didn't stop his mind from screaming at him, just to get those freaks away from her. He flinched, as April moves in his arms, but sighed as she didn't wake up – now was no time to freak out, not in front of his daughter. So he takes a deep breath in and bends his knees, placing a hand beside his mouth.

"Alica," he whispered, but no movement.

"Alica," he tried again – slightly a little louder.

"Alica, wake up," he calls out again and face palms himself.

"Why do you have to be a deep sleeper?" he complains and April starts to move again.

"Dad?" she questions, as she wipes away the sleep in her eyes.

"Hey their April," he said happily rubbing a hand through his daughter red hair.

"Weren't we going to see aunty Alica?" she asked, before yawing.

Kirby smiles, he remembers the first time his daughter had told Alica aunty and the woman had freak out, leaving the room in such a hurry and leaving a questionable Kirby in the hallway. It took time for Alica to come to terms with the name and she never really did notice how much of an impact her life had on April, being an only child and no mother figure in her life, Alica was the closer thing she could talk to about subjects her father just didn't understand.

"What are they?" April asked, pointing towards the turtles.

The one in Alica arms shivered and this was enough to wake up the woman, her hand touching the forehead and bringing him closer towards her shoulder – where the turtle placed his forehead.

"Kirby?" she questions and April jumps away from his arms and runs over towards her.

"Aunty April," the girl said happily.

The red head turns and breaks away from the hug, her eyes drifting towards D in amazement before poking his head.

"I wouldn't touch that April," her father warned and Alica frowned.

"It's not a 'that.' Come on Kirby, there children."

"There not human," he said picking up his daughter.

"There still children and their lost and alone. One of them even sick, don't tell me you would leave them by their self."

"They might harm us."

"I should have known you think right that." Her eyes narrowed and she stands up to face him, April eyes glanced up with worry at the sight.

"Are they okay Aunty Alica?" April asked, with concern in her voice.

"I don't really know April, but I'm sure they well be."

Alica bends down to pick up D in her arms, as she holds onto M.

 _Now how am I going to get them home, without waking them up?_ She questions herself.

Her eyes glanced over and saw the defeat look in Kirby eyes a hand goes through his hair and he soon stands beside her.

"You did good Alica," he mumbles and she frowns, turning her face away from his view. "Your right, their only children human or not," she smiles and April giggles in her hands at the sight.

"Thank you Kirby. Now are you going to help me or just stand there?"

"I guess I have no choice."

Kirby bends down to pick up L and April watches – wanting to help, so her arms tries to pick up R, but he was soon taken away from her as her father carried him into his arms.

"Sorry April dear, but you can help open up the car door."

The sad eyes soon vanished as the little girl runs over towards the car and opening up the door, Alica chuckles at the sight.

"You own me one. You know that Alica?" the man said, as the two walked towards the car.

"Write it down well ya, I'm still trying to remember the other ones I owe you."

* * *

It's been three hours since Alica had gotten home, Kirby and April had both stayed at the woman's apartment – April had been forced to rest in the spear room much to the young girl's protest about the idea. Kirby had started drifting off to sleep, as he sat on a chair in front of the couch M had been laying on.

Alica had already set up a couple of blankets for the turtles near their sick brother's side and as for the lady herself, she wasn't able to sit down – even if she wanted to. She had found herself pacing the small New York apartment with worry.

She didn't understand M fever should have gone down a while ago, but it seemed to only rise higher and she had tried everything she could think of. She could always use a bathtub of cold water, but not only did she want to wake them up, it was also the fear of how the turtles will reacted. She didn't know what they're been through and if she tried the bathtub idea, it might set of a couple of unwanted events.

However Alica knew, she had to do something her mind was already in a panic and now she finds herself leaning on a wall watching with caution eyes and the still form. Good lord, she can't breathe. But why can't she breathe and why did everything suddenly go burly? She didn't understand and that wasn't her focus, however for some reason she can't seem to think about anything else and the only thought on her mind was trying to breathe.

"Alica, Alica clam down."

That was Kirby voice, she was sure of it. But why did it sound so distance and far away, she didn't understand.

"Alica if you can hear me, I need you to understand. You're having a panic attack, but everything okay, everything fine Alica. I just need you to come back to me. Your safe, I promise."

Safe.

That word comes flying through her mind, she was safe and that's when she realized everything was going to be fine. It was simply amazing how one word could change her mind, because it didn't take long before she found herself able to breathe again and her mind wasn't in a panic anymore – the turtles were still sleeping and that's the first sight she was greeted with.

"Hey Alica," a calm voice said, she turns around to Kirby and smiles sadly.

"Sorry," she mumbles.

"It's okay, your just worry that's all and not to mention lack of sleep. Maybe it's better if you went to catch up on some sleep?" her eyes narrowed at the question.

"I won't, not until the turtle better. I'm going to try it and if they freak out, I need you to calm the other's down."

Kirby mind widen in questions, unsure about where this was heading to.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to try and put M in a bathtub of cold water. I can't let that fever rise and nothing working."

She stands and moves towards them, gently shaking the sick turtle awake – his eyes widen in fear before coughing.

"W-who are you?" his carked voice asked.

"I'm a friend and I'm going to help you. Okay?"

"W-where are my brothers?"

She brings him down onto the floor, so he could see the others and his eyes widen – thinking of the worse, before crawling over towards R and poking his forehead, coughing into his hand.

"It's okay little one. He's just tired, you be able to go back to sleep soon, but I just need you to work with me. You have a very high fever and I'm just going to take you to a bathtub, to try and help you."

M didn't questions anything as he was taking into her arms, his face stare at his brothers as his head rested on Alica shoulder – tears starting to fall.

"What do you want me to do?" Kirby asked.

"I want you to keep an eye on the others. If they ask you where we are, tell them truth and let them see him. If they want to, got it?" Kirby nods.

Once she reaches the bathroom and starts the running water, M eyes widen with fear.

"Please don't hurt me," he begged and tears started to fall – she turns of the tap.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said calming, smiling at the turtle. "I want to help you. You want the pain to go away, don't you?" he nods slowly and she picks him up – lifting him into the cold water. "Then you're going need to trust me."

"It's cold," he whimpers, as she gently rubs the old water over his forehead.

"I know, but it's going to be over soon."

She gently holds him, as he feels asleep and she sighs at the sight.

 _This is going to be a long night_.

* * *

Later that night, Alica had found herself sleeping on the couch, once morning started to set, M fever had now broken and was sleeping peacefully beside her, L had mange to find himself tangle up in the blankets close to D and R had also found himself sleeping beside Alica – on the couch.

Kirby had taken April home a while ago and had left the five, it's only when the clock had ticked to ten Alica had woken. She had left the turtles by themselves, as she went to make breakfast it's only the sound of laughter that catches her attention, her head ducks in and smiles at the sight of M giggling away and his brothers wide awake beside him. The laughter soon stop as she walked in, she smiles brightly at the four with hand full of plates and had each given them their own.

The four were taken in surprised by the action and their worried eyes watched, as Alica had come back in with he own food, she sits herself on the couch and takes the knife and fork digging away at the eggs.

M is the only one who makes movement, his eyes drifted towards her and the food, he picks up the fork in one hand and clumsy tries to cut the egg. Alica giggles at the sight, she holds his small hands firm and help guides the way she stops as the first of the egg white is cut off and M looks up – at a job well done, before happily taking a bit. His brothers all followed his actions and Alica smiles, as she helps each one of them – not at all brothered.

"Oh my, I forgot about something," she said taking a bite of toast. "I was going to give you names. Now let's think. Jackson? No, not fit enough. Ace? Now that sounds like something from a cartoon."

The turtles exchanged questionable glances at one another, as she listed on the possible of names.

"I've got it. L," the turtle looks up. "Your name is Leonardo," he smiles happily, unsure about the emotion he was feeling. "R, your name is going to be Raphael."

Raphael pays little attention, as he teases the egg in Dee's face, Alica eyes still stare in front of her as she separates the two.

"Dee, your name going to be Donatello."

"D-Don-Donat- Donatello," he smiled happily and she smiles back at him.

"Well done Donatello and M, you will be Michelangelo."

Michelangelo coughs, his eyes brighten and he smiles, "Mi –Mich- Mikey?" he said, hoping to still get the same attention as his brother did earlier.

"Wonderful try child, you did well Michelangelo." He giggles, as she nuzzles his forehead.

The turtles were still unsure about their names, but each of them had the same hope, the hope that she will allow them to stay.

* * *

Alica giggles at the skype message of April and Donatello, the daughter or Kirby O'Neil had been more then happily in making friends with the turtles and had helped them on with their life. Of course, Alica was never excepting to fully take the turtles in when she found them in that alleyway a week ago, but now she can't seem to let them go.

By old means, she had her fair troubles with the boys, but it was foreseen giving them the rough start they had to life. Raphael had found her very difficult to trust and that lead to a couple of runaways, but was always soon found afterword's.

He had mange to break down and cry, during his last attempt to run away from home, but that emotional battle only seem to be enough to start a bond between the pair.

Raph had now been the one always found near Alica, after she had gave him her old army dog tags witch he started to wear often.

She had given each turtle a colour mask that started out as a hero's play, after a while the boys had simply refused to take them off. They did however mange to come to terms with one another, to only takes them off during sleeping and any water actively.

Alica stops, as she stands in front of a shopping mall, she had come out here for something, but what was it?

"Aunty April, you were meant to be shopping," April giggles and Donnie smiles.

"Oh. I knew that," she acted proudly.

"Na, ah," Donnie said and Alica raised an eye brow.

"Really Donatello. I didn't know you were a mind reader," she said playfully.

Her eyes turned to the view in front of her at the zap of pink coming from an alleyway, she frowns.

"April and Donatello, I'm going to have to go for now, but I will talk to you later. Kay?"

"Kay," April said and Donnie frowns.

"Why?" he asked and she smiles.

"Don't worry Donatello, I be home soon and we can have curry. How does that sound?"

"No fair, can I stay tonight?" April asked and Alica giggled.

"Sorry April, you might have to talk to your father about that." April huffs and cross her arms, Donnie giggles at the sight before turning back to his mother.

"Kay mum." She smiles softly as the message ends.

She never thought of becoming a mother, frankly she never thought of having kids and didn't even see herself ever getting married.

But being called, "mum," just seemed to make her proud, it was why even now she worked hard looking for an area where her four sons could have a lot of room to grow and where the house wouldn't need to be in the city - where they have to hide. Her eyes narrowed, as another pink zap had come from the alleyway.

Her eyes scan the area and wonder how nobody else could see such a thing, before one last look at the mall she walks directory towards the alleyway. She stops and leans in to take a view, her eyes widen at the sight. A man was fighting of some kind of strange robots with pink brains and by the looks of things, the brains were in control of the bolts and she finches barely missing the laser flying towards her.

She stared in amazement as the man's kicks – takes massive damage to the strange forms, she flinches as a laser gun is drop by her feet. Her eyes looked back up, seeing the man trying to escaped, however was forced down onto the ground she frowns and picks up the laser. Hoping the weapon works the same as a gun, she starts shotting them of coming to the man's aid.

He stands to his feet, his eyes are asking questions, but his mouth knows now was not the time. The two stood behind one another, both having each other's backs and yet working in perfect sync. By the end the two are left panting on to the ground and the blots destroy beside them.

"What were they?" she asked, placing the weapon back down.

"Think they called them self the Kraang."

"Do you know what they wanted?" she asked.

"Not at all, sure them spill some kind of green stuff. More like liquor, it wasn't long after that they started to attack me."

"Can I asked you something?"

"Sure, I guess."

"What did you just do? You pulled of some amazing skills, what were they?"

"A special Japanese art called ninjutsu."

Her eyes brighten up and she wonders if her sons could learn it – after all they needed all the help they can get in order to survive and she could only do so much.

"Can you teach?" she asked suddenly and he winches a little, as she gets into his person space.

"I don't know –"

"I pay, promise," she smiles.

"I supposed –" he was cut off again.

"Great. You won't mind in teaching my four sons. Will you?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," he said, as they both stand up.

"Cool, but you have to promise me you won't freak out when you see them. Promise." She holds out her hand and he clears his throat.

"Very well, promise," the two shake hands.

"Oh and by the way, my name Alica. Alica May, what's yours?"

"Yoshi Hamato."

She smiles and drags the man away from the alleyway and soon the two started to chat as they walked the streets.

* * *

 **Three thousand words, man this is the longest chapter yet. So as you can see, Master Splinter is still human, for now and the two have now met. Hope you guys liked the second chapter. Also sorry for anyone who's kind of bugged at the word, "Mum," being spelt differently, but that's how it's done in my country and that's how I was brought up with it, hope you don't get turned away because of it.**

 **And thank you for everyone who has been reading this, fav, reviewed and follow.**

 **EllieDuchDragon: Thanks glad you like the story, so far. Thank you for your review.**

 **BubblyShell22: Yeah your story was the reason to this idea and I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thank you for your review.**

 **PopcornWolf10: Na all OC's are fictional, some of the OC'S that I create are based on a couple of close friends personality, but otherwise most of them are just fictional no real meaning to the real world. Thank you for your review.**

 **Stephanie Phelps: Hey there! Glad you're loving it and I'm glad you really like the story. Thank you for your review.**

 **I Write When I am Bored: Wonder no more, here's chapter two. Thank you for your review.**

 **LightningRooks: Don't worry that's coming (looks at plains) In a couple of chapters later. Thank you for your review.**

 **Once again, you guys are awesome and until next time have a very wonderful good day/night.**

 **Cheers!**


	3. Watching the Sun Rise

It didn't take long before Alica had soon sat down in front of a coffee shop, as she started to chat to the man she had only just met and during this time the two had already gotten to know about each other. He had got to know about her time during her serves in the army and she had learnt about his recent move from Japan to America - the two, chatter away as if they were old friends and it probably helped Alica, since she was always a talkative person and could find anything to talk about, even if it was an ant on the wall.

As for Yoshi on the other hand, he was more of a person who sat backed and listened.

"So you want to teach?" Alica asked and Yoshi nodes his head.

"Indeed, I'm currently taking a university course."

"Mind telling me what subject?"

"I supposed in a strange way, I don't want to go far away from my home so soon. So I'm hoping to teach Japanese. What do you do Ms May, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nothing special. I work at a book store not far from my place, it makes things easy."

It's only once the two had fished their coffer Yoshi had argue in teaching her sons the basic of ninjutsu. Once again Alica had found herself asking the same promise she had once asked Kirby, the man simply nods in respect and even though a part of her mind was unsure about it, another part of her mind knew she could trust him. It's only now she remembers, why she was here in the first.

"You've got to be kidding me," her head slams the table and Yoshi looks over with concerned. "I had shopping to do."

Yoshi chuckles at the reminded and in the end Alica had to cut the conversation short, the two promised to meet up tomorrow at Alica places and before Alica knew it she had finally made it to the shopping centre.

* * *

Michelangelo had found himself staring at the door and waiting for his mother to return home, his orange mask hanging around his neck – as it was still too big for him to wear. He played little attention to the noise his brothers were making and to the gigging of April in the back ground and not to mention the sight of Kirby running around, trying to calm down his sibling.

He was worried, his mother was meant to come back ages ago, but yet she had not returned and he had found it difficult to sit and wait instead of looking for her.

"Hey guys, hope you don't mind curry to night."

"Mummy," Mikey screamed, running up with joy and hugging her leg, Alica smiles at the slight.

"Why hello Michelangelo, have you been waiting?" he giggles and let's go.

"Can I help?" she gives him the lightest bag and he walks over towards the kitchen.

Mikey pulls out the stood and attempts to climb it, but was lifted up as Alica picks him up into her arms. He helps get the food out of the bags, placing them on the island table as Alica puts them away.

"Boys, leave your uncle alone," she said, placing the milk in the fridge.

Kirby looked almost thank full, he didn't know who much longer he could take of Raph on top of his head and Leo pulling him to the ground.

"No fair," Raph said, as he had found himself back onto the ground.

"Hey dad, can we stay for dinner. Auntie Alica is making curry."

"Hmm curry, that would be nice," Kirby said in a daze as his daughter pulled him along.

"Oh before I forget, there's this man coming over tomorrow."

"What man?" Raph asked, as he followed Alica around the kitchen, Leo and Donnie were both helped by Kirby onto the stool.

"His name is Yoshi Hamato and he's going to teach you boys a couple of things."

"But your already teaching us," Leo said. "You teach us maths and reading, history is really cool and you get us to do art."

"And science," Donnie said.

"There right Alica, so why does this man need to come?" Kirby asked and Mikey hands her the orange juice – that was still sitting on the table.

"Because he can teach you things that I can't. Thank you Michelangelo." Mikey smiles at the praise.

"Alica you're doing a fine job."

"Kirby," her eyes drift towards Raph who pulled at her jeans. "Do you want to help my son?" he nodes and she places the orange juice down, taking the lid of and lifting him up.

"Remember not too much," Raph nods and pours the juice into Leo's cup, as she holds him in her arms. "Look Kirby, this man can teach them how to survive in the real world."

"But auntie Alica, you said they can't go outside."

"Yes, but I want them too. When there older, they can go outside by them self."

"Really?" Asked Leo, Donnie and Mikey and she nods – Raph on the other hand wasn't too happy about the idea.

"Yes, but I want you guys to know how to defend yourself. You four have already seen what the world can do and the next time you go out alone, I want you to know how to handle it."

April smiles as Raph poured the orange juice into her cup.

"Thanks Raph."

"Well done Raphael," she places Raph down onto his stool and he smiles.

He grabbers the juice and pours some into his own cup, but frowned when nothing comes out. Alica walks back to the fridge, but Mikey had already gave his brother half of his juice – so when she was standing between the two she smiles as they both started drinking.

"But you're teaching them already Alica. I saw you the other day teaching Leonardo how to throw a proper punch."

"Yes. But you can never know too much and Kirby I only know the basics."

"I don't know," he mumbles and she rolls her eyes.

"Just trust me on this. Now who wants curry?"

"I do," all the children said simultaneously.

Once dinner was over April and Kirby had waved good bye, it wasn't long after that the turtles had soon went to sleep and Alica had set of her alarm clock early. She knew the turtles would be tired in the morning, but she wanted to show them something that she had been planning for a long time.

Beep, beep.

It was the sound of her alarm clock that had woken her up the next morning, mumbling to why she had set it only to quickly remember. Not bothering to change out of her Pj's, she goes to the turtles room and gently wake them up. The four had to sleep in the same bed, as it was the only spare in the room - it's why Alica had been trying to find a home more suited.

Just like always they were difficult to wake up, only Leo was the first one up at the sound of his mother calling him – Alica placed a blue blanket over him, picking him up into her arms. She found herself once again waking the others, one by one they managed.

The good thing about Alica apartment was it was on the top floor of the building, right beside the fire exists. Holding Leo in her arms, dragging Raph by her hand – which was dragging Donnie along and he was holding Mikey's hand, the small family had mange to reach the roof.

"Why we up here?" Raph asked, wiping his tired asked.

"Didn't you boys wanted to see the sun rise?" she said as Donnie cuddles up to her.

"But it's earlier," Mikey protested.

"The sun likes to wake up early Michelangelo."

"That's dumb, the sun sounds like Leo," Raph said siting next older brother.

"That wasn't very nice to say Raphael."

"Yeah Raph," Leo said, his hands holding tight onto his blanket.

"Can we see it set next time, mummy?" Mikey asked, as he watched the sight in front of him.

"Very well my son. Whatever makes you happy, my son."

Even with tired eyes the small family sits beside one another watching the sun slowly rise.

After a while the family had went back inside and decide to catch a bit more sleep, Yoshi wasn't mean to be coming until four – so it gave the family plenty of time.

However it was only as the day goes past Alica beings to worry, thinking it was a bad idea despite her mind telling her otherwise. Questions soon started to pop into her mind. What happens if the man does freak out, how will her children reacted. The boys already had such a low self-esteem and she's been doing everything to bring it back up again, she didn't think it would be possible.

"Mum, are you okay?" Leo asked, noting his mother behaviour.

"Don't worry Leonardo, I'm fine. Is there something you would like my son?" Leo shakes his head before he runs up and hugs her.

"No, just checking is all," she giggles picking him up in her arms.

"Don't worry Leonardo, your mother is perfectly fine," she nuzzles his forehead and he can't help but giggle.

"Kay mum."

Her eyes turned to the door at the sound of the doorbell.

"Don't worry mum, everything going to be fine," she smiles softly at Leo.

"I know it will."

She places Leo down onto the floor and soon Raph and Donnie are by his side, Mikey comes running in holding his orange blanket in his hand.

"Mummy, mummy, someone at the door." He trips over the blanket clumsy and his eyes start to water – Donnie helps him to his feet as Alica turns the knob.

"Hello Yoshi," she said, oping the door.

"Hello Alica, I hope I am on time." She smiles brightly letting the man in.

"Who is that guy?" Mikey asked, leaning on the wall, but was pulled back by Raph.

"Don't worry about it, you're here and that's all it matters. Anyway, feel free to make yourself at home," Yoshi nods and his eyes scan the room.

"So where are your sons, you have told me about?" he asked.

"Oh … um promise you won't freak out."

"Do not worry Mrs May, I'm sure that their difference will not worry me."

She sighs, "Thanks it means a lot. Boys, you can come out now."

One by one the turtles slowly walked around the wall, each going straight to Alica and hiding behind her – all, but Raphael who stood by his mother side and his eyes narrowed, looking up at the strange man in front of him. Yoshi on the other hand, smiled and nods before he turns back to the woman in front of him.

"And when would you like to start the lesson?" Alica smiled again, picking up Raph in her arms – who still death stare the man.

"Now would be great."

As the afternoon goes by, Yoshi had started to teach the history of ninjutse to the turtles, Leo and Donnie had both seem inserted in the topic, Donnie would always asked questions as often as he could. Mikey eyes would wonder around the room, making sure his mother was still around and Raph acted as if he wasn't even listening to a signal word – despite him really paying attention to every word the man had spoken.

As for Alica, she kept thinking of places for her sons to live in and that's when an idea had come to mind. She was going to look in the sewers, yes she knew it was no place for a child to live in, but compare to everything else it would make a perfect home.

"Yoshi if I may stop you for a moment, but can I asked you a question?" All eyes turned to Alica and Yoshi nods in respond.

"You may Alica."

"Thanks. Um, I was just called into work and I was wondering if you could look after the boys for a while. If that's okay? Kirby busy at the moment and April staying over her grandmother place and I thought … since that, you were here." she asked, hoping the man will by the lie.

"Do not worry Mrs May; your sons will be in safe care."

"Ya got to be kidding me," Raph protested. "I'm not staying with this man. Why can't you stay here and someone else work instead."

"I'm sorry Raphael, but you know there only thee staff members at the store. We all need to work together."

"It's dumb," Raph said, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry my son I will be back by eight. Promise."

"When's eight?" Mikey asked.

"Eight when the small handle is on the number and the big one, is on the twelve," Donnie explained.

"Well done Donatello."

"Thanks mum."

"But you are coming back home, right?" Leo asked.

"Don't worry boys. I be back and we can have pizza for dinner. How does that sound?"

"Yay," Leo, Donnie and Mikey said simultaneously.

"Will you stay for dinner Yoshi? It saves cooking for the night."

"I would very much like that idea Mrs May."

"Thanks. Now guys, you be good turtles for Yoshi and that goes for you as well Raphael."

Raph only frowns as he watches his mother gently kiss the boys forehead and acts like he wasn't affect it by it, when his turn comes around. Once the door is closed in front of him, his eyes glared at the man - that was still sitting cross legged on the floor.

If only Yoshi knew that Raph was about to start a war, he may have turned away.

* * *

 **So, next chapter is going to be a bit of Splinter and the turtles bonding moment. Let's hope the man can handle looking after four baby turtles and one that likes to death stare people – who he doesn't like.**

 **Guest: Will here's the next chapter, hope you liked it. Thank you for your review.**

 **I Write When I'm Board: Thanks glad you love the story. Thank you for your review.**

 **Skye7Diamond: Love the name changed and I'm glad you like the story. Thank you for your review.**

 **fieryheart959: I'm glad you think the story beautiful, but sadly no matter how many times you double check your work, there's always going to be a couple wondering around. Thank you for your review.**

 **Stephanie Phelps: Here's the update and thank you for your review.**

 **PopcornWolf10: That's very true, but there are some counties and states in Australia that spells mum differently. The wonders of the English languages. Thank you for your review.**

 **Again guys, you won't be seeing me for a while due to a couple of other things I have to focus on, but anyway. Thanks for the support, you guys are awesome and don't let anyone tell you otherwise.**

 **Have a wonderful day/ night.**

 **Cheers!**


	4. Trutle Tot Mess

Once the lesson was over, Leo had told the man everything the family did in the afternoon routine. Somewhere along the lines, Mikey had started to call him Splinter when he used the word instead of sensei and the nickname had soon started like wide fire.

Bath.

Reading

TV time.

And then dinner.

It seemed easy enough and Splinter had taken the new challenge with pride, but once he set the water up and had turned around to get the towels – with Leo in the tube, his eyes widen with panic as the turtle had mange to sink to the bottom. Quickly scooping him up into his arms, his eyes narrowed as Leo giggles in his arms, Don had wanted to go next and once again Splinter had found himself holding a towel, but the turtle was already drying himself - he stares in disbelief.

"Thanks Splinter," Donnie said, passing the towel to the man and walking off into the hallway.

Mikey had come running into the room, holding a rubber ducky in his hand. His eyes started to cry at the lack of bubbles and Yoshi had soon found himself pouring more bubbles in.

At one point Yoshi had lost track of Mikey underneath all the bubbles and had soon began to panic, but his mind was soon at ease as Mikey pops out wearing a bubble hat onto of his head.

Next was Raph and the young hot head turtle was not happy, first Splinter had asked the red wearing turtle to take of his mother army dog tags before taking a bath and that did not go down well at all.

Raph had mange to lock himself in his mother room and refused to leave, it's only when, Splinter had admitted defeat Raph had removed himself from the room. However getting the turtle into the bathtub was a whole different ball game – Splinter had found himself dealing with a screaming turtle in his arms, splashing the water everywhere, with so much anger and haters.

Raph had mange to pull the plug, draining the water out and in the end Yoshi had admit defeat and Raph had won the battle.

Next was reading time and Splinter had hoped that this task would be a lot easily to handle, however once again he was proven wrong. Leo was the only one that was willing to work with him, Donnie was telling him about everything that was logical and what wasn't. Mikey had refused to listen – if Raph had refused to be in the very same room.

Yoshi had to admit, he thought looking after one child was hard enough – during the time he spent with his family, while he was once able to. However looking after four boys, he had developed a very high respect for Alica.

Not to mention watching TV wasn't easy, it was Leo turned to pick and he wanted to watch Space Heroes, but his brother's wanted to do their own thing and of courses Leo wasn't happy, unless he had someone was with him. So Splinter had found himself watching the cartoon with the young turtle, as the others did god knows what.

When Alica had come back, she found all the turtles in the living room. Leo, Raph and Donnie all leaning on one another and sleeping peacefully, she giggles as Mikey was found drawing with a maker on a sleeping Yoshi face. Her eyes looked down to the two pizza boxes in her hands.

"Boys, I'm home."

"Mummy," Mikey yells and the other's wake up. "Did ya get pizza, did ya mum. Ha, ha?" he said, jumping up and down as she walked to the kitchen.

"Yes I did, but nobody eating until Yoshi cleans the wonderful art of his face." Mikey giggles as Yoshi wakes up.

"Thank you Alica," he said.

"Don't worry, because no one will be eating until the guess comes back."

"Ah," the boys said, sadden by the idea.

Dunning dinner Leo and Don had told their mother everything that happened, from all the mess to Yoshi new nickname and Alica thanked the man – knowing that he would be glad to come back again.

* * *

Later on that night Alica had woken up from another nightmare, checking on her sons she decide to leave for a quick night walk – despite the rain. It wasn't long before the walk had turned into a run and morning had soon set, when she got home. It was only when she had got back home had the affect really kicked in, unable to do anything she had found herself sleeping and this was how Leo had found his mother.

After a couple of times of trying to wake her up, tears started to show in his blue eyes and he had soon went to get his brothers.

"Mum, wake up," Mikey said, but they all winched as she started to cough.

"Hey guys," she choked. "Sorry about that, breakfast be soon. Just give me a couple more minutes."

"But mum, you never sleep in," Leo said.

"I know, I'm sorry, but mummy be their soon. Kay?"

"Kay." Leo said in defeat, he and his brothers walked out into the living room with sad expression

"Is mummy going to die?" Mikey asked, once Raph turned the TV on.

"Stop being a baby Mikey, mum can't die."

"Actually Raph it's quite possible she is older than us," Donnie said, but froze as his brother glared at him.

"Don't worry guys, mum said she, be up soon and all we have to do is wait." Leo adds.

True to her words, the woman was up and had started to make breakfast, however the boys can't help and notice how tired their mother looked and the fact that she looked as if she was ready to faint at any moment. It's only when breakfast was ready, the turtles knew something was wrong at the sound of their mother coughing.

"Hey guys, I'm going back to bed. If you need anything just wake me up. Okay?" she asked and the turtles nods, caution eyes watching Alica leave the room.

Breakfast went slow, as nobody talk not even Mikey could think of anything to say and as much as the boys wanted to help their mother, noun of them could reach the sink. Losing the battle they had left their dirty plates on the table – thinking it was better to leave a small mess and not make more trouble.

It's Donnie who checks in on his mother, finding a first aid kick and a medical book he goes to his mother room. Sitting beside her and reading through the pages, he would turn to look every time she would cough and place a hand on her forehead, that's when everything turned to drama.

"Guys, mummy going to die!" he finds himself screaming in the hallway and his brother's eyes widen with fear.

"Die," they exclaimed and Donnie started to cry.

"Yeah die!"

"But die means, you don't come back," Leo said.

"As in ever, ever, forever?" Mikey asked and Leo nods.

The sound of cries would have been enough to burst your ear drums as Mikey started to cry, taking of his orange mask and holding onto it for comfort.

"Na ah," Raph said. "You're a liar," he points at Donnie.

"No I'm not. I'm telling the truth, mummy really sick and her forehead is too hot."

"Shut up, don't lie."

"Don't swear Raph," Donnie counters back.

"She isn't going to die, liar."

"That's so mean," Mikey mufflers."

"I'm not lying Raph, if we don't get help. She might not make it."

"Then get help," the hot head yells.

"We can't Raph, you know mum's rules."

"Forget the rules Leo, I'm going."

"Raphie," Mikey calls and the three watches as Raph slam the door.

The three don't question it and none of them are gaming enough to chase after their brother, but instead they each went back to their mother rooms.

* * *

Kirby and April O'Neil had both walked into Alica apartment, April happily jumping up and down and already running of to find the others.

"Alica, hope you don't mind me dropping by."

He blinks, as the door didn't close the whole way a man was stopping it.

"Sorry, but who are you."

"I am Yoshi Hamato and you must be Kirby O'Neil."

"Yes, yes I am. So you're the teacher, hope the boys aren't making too much mess for you?"

"No not at all, they can be a trouble, but they bring a lot of joy to my life."

"Yeah, they can do that to you."

"Uncle Kirby!"

"Dad!"

Both men turned to the noise, coming from April and Leo before they went to follow the sound.

"Daddy, daddy aunty Alica is going to die," April said, running up to her father in panic.

"What?!" both men said.

"April dear, what's wrong?" her father asked and April wiped away the tears.

"Donny said, she's going to die. Is that true dad?"

Kirby picks up the daughter and both men run towards her room, it's there they see three worried turtles around their mother who was coughing violently. Kirby rushes to her side and checking over her, before sighing in relief.

"Is she going to go away forever?" Mikey asked.

"No Michelangelo, she's only sick. Don't worry, she well make it through."

"Really?" the youngest asked with hope in his eyes and Kirby nods.

"Yes child. Could you get an ice pack?" He asked Yoshi.

"Yes, I will get it now," he walks out of the room.

"One, two three … hold on where's Raphael?" Kirby asked.

"He went to get help," Donnie said sadly.

"W-what?" Alica said in between coughed.

She had been trying to sleep, but she wasn't able to with three turtles waking her up and asking if she was alive, every ten seconds.

"W-why didn't … y-you tell m-me?"

She slowly starts to stand despite everyone protested.

"Alica you need to rest, don't worry I will look for him."

"You know h-he doesn't li-listen to you."

Once she stands onto the ground, her legs soon gave up dropping onto her knees and coughing up violently.

"Mummy," the boys said simultaneously, running over to their fallen mother.

"Please Alica, you need to reset." Kirby begged and Yoshi walks into the room.

"Maybe I can help," he said and watches as Kirby pulls Alica back to her bed.

"He doesn't … listen to –"he words died out as she started to wheezed.

"Find him and I will look after her."

Yoshi nods and hands over the ice bag, he walks out of the room and walks out of Alica apartment.

"Raphael, you better be, fine. For your mother shake and for your own."

* * *

 **Looks like little Raph is trying to be a hero. Let's hope he didn't get into any trouble, he guys so I'm having a lot of fun writing this. Don't get me wrong, I'm having a lot fun with all my stories, but this brings out so much joy and I hope you guys love reading this, just as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you all to who have reviewed, faved and follow.**

 **Skye7Diamond: Raph isn't making things easy for Splinter, not at all. Thank you for your review.**

 **Guest: The one thing I can tell you is yep, I'm planning on that idea. Thank you for your review.**

 **PopcornWolf10: Maybe not, he is going to make things difficult though. Thank you for your review.**

 **Tmntblueleader: Glad you're loving the idea, also I know I didn't mention it in the story, but I did mention in a note, but for now Splinter is human and thank you for your review.**

 **Also guys, I've been getting a lot of message asking me if Splinter and Alica are going to get together. First off, isn't reading this story to find out the whole reason why your reading this in general? That's all I have to say, if I say to much I'm going to give it away.**

 **Like always I look forward into reading your reviews, remember you guys are awesome.**

 **Have a wonderful day/ night.**

 **Cheers!**


	5. Sickness is no Weakness

Raphael rubs his arms, trying to keep himself warm – he had found himself in an alleyway after giving up on looking for help. He knew he shouldn't have left, it was one of his mother's many rules were not to go out alone, she didn't need to tell them it was just not safe because of the fact that they were mutants. After all Raphael and his brothers knew that not all humans, were so acceptable and an old woman had only just reminded him how harsh the world was.

"Stupid old lady," he mutters.

Raph eyes drifted down to the sound of the dog tags clanging against each other, he holds them into his hands and his eyes sadden as he could only picture Alica.

He had failed and he was meant to go home, but after one failed attempt he had forced himself to hide away and hoping noun of his brother will ever be able to find him.

"Sorry mum."

Raph eyes widen at the sound of nearby footsteps approaching him, he hugs his knees and backs as close as he can to the wall.

"Raphael."

It was Splinter calling out the young hot head name, but Raph refused to listen as he slowly sunk into his shell. Yoshi didn't stop, he continues to call out the turtle name and Raph wished the man would leave him alone.

"Raphael."

Raph sinks into his shell, hoping the man wouldn't notice him.

"Child?"

Yoshi sighs at the sight of the young turtle, fully tucked in his shell, Splinter sits beside the young the mutant.

"Go away," Raph voices echo from his shell.

"Raphael, do you wish for me to leave you out here on the cold streets?"

"Yes," Raph said, bitterly.

Yoshi rolls his eyes. "Then, what about your poor mother?"

Yoshi raised an eye brow as Raph slowly peeks out of his shell.

"What about her?"

"Your mother is very worried about you Raphael."

Raph's eyes slightly drifted towards him.

"But I failed in getting help," he said, softly.

"Raphael. Your mother indeed very much apprentice you going this far. She is still very worried about you, to the point where she was willing to find you herself."

Raph's eyes widen. "She can't do that, Donnie said she was dying.

Splinter softly chuckles. "No Raphael. Your brother was simply lost. Tell me, has your mother ever been sick before that you know of?"

"No, only Mikey's been sick so far. But that was when she found us, we thought Mikey was dying then to, but she came and took us home. She looked after us, she didn't hurt us like the mean men did and even after I ran away, she was always there to find me."

Splinter nods in understanding, before standing up.

"She's not dying? Just sick like Mikey was?" Raph asked, as he refused to move.

"Indeed Raphael. Your mother well be fine, however I think she well get better quicker if you were to come home."

Raph nods in understanding. "But we can't take the street way. Mum says it's not safe for us. So we have to take the secret way home."

Raph points his finger towards the man-hole. "Pulse, I've made a lot of trouble already. Were really not meant to be out here, on the streets, we kind of have to stay in the shadows. I know mum doesn't like the idea very much, it always makes her upsets."

"Your mother wants you to stay safe, child." Raph nods.

"Yeah, but I think mum just wants us to be normal. So we can have normal lives, I sometimes hear her yell at uncle Kirby. It's because we can't have the same things like everyone else and she can't take us to places, like everyone else. Sometimes though, she does try. Like seek into the movies, so we can watch the latest movie that's out."

Splinter smiles softly, he's hadn't heard Raphael talk so much before and not only that, but the child was opening up a lot about his life – that Splinter had only yet to learn. Yoshi smiles to himself, he had now sense the bond between mother and son, he knew now how strong it could be.

* * *

Leo, Donnie and Mikey eyes widen in fear at the sight of there of mother coughing violently, she had just pushed herself off her bed and had started to walk towards the front door – ignoring her sons protested and was now being held by a worried Kirby. April had run of to get a water bottle, leaving the turtles alone and not knowing what to do at the sight of their mother, falling apart in front of them.

"T-they've been gone for a while … I need to –" she cuts herself off, as another couch escapes her mouth.

"Alica, you need to rest. You have a high fever and walking around, isn't going to help you."

"Nonsense," she yelled, only to have another set of coughs.

"Dad, I've got the bottle." April yelled, as she runs towards them.

"Thank you dear." Kirby bends down and hands Alica the bottle, but she shakes it away. He sighs, before rolling his eyes and slowly walking towards the couch. "You can be so stubborn sometimes."

"Meh," she said, as she was laid down onto the couch.

"Uncle Kirby, mum's going to live. Isn't she?" Leo asked, as Donnie climbs onto the couch and cuddled up to her side.

"You see that Alica, you have them worried sick, because your such a drama queen."

She can't help, but giggle, she quickly covers her mouth as she started to sneeze.

"Donatello, don't get to close I don't want you be sick as well."

However Donnie made no movement and simply nuzzled her arm, she smiles softly and gently rubs his forehead.

"Oh child."

"Is he alright, he's been pretty quiet?" Kirby asked, as he sat himself on the floor.

April runs towards him and brings herself into a hug, Leo and Mikey only stand still – fear in their eyes.

"My son, did you read that first aid book?" Donnie slowly nods. "Oh my poor child, that's why you're so worked up." She coughs, once again covering her mouth.

Her eyes drifted towards the other two and she slowly sits herself up, Kirby frowns at the action.

"Relax. Unless those two don't come back in another ten minutes." She coughs again. "I'm not going anywhere."

"If they don't come back, you are still not going anywhere." He warned and she rolls her eyes.

"Fun police. Come on you two, up we get."

Mikey is the only one to make the movement, he pushes himself onto the couch and sits beside her. Leo on the other hand didn't move, his eyes only drifted towards the floor and Alica softly smiles.

"Leonardo, what's wrong?" she coughs again, before rubbing her head at the start of a headache forming.

"Y-you're sick," he whispers.

"Y-yeah."

"But I thought you weren't meant to get sick."

She can't help and giggle at the thought. "My son, where did you get that idea from?"

"Because you're stronger than us," her eyes turned to Donnie.

"That's not true. I still get the flu, we all do. It's just how it works, but don't worry there's nothing alarming about."

"Unless you don't, try to look after yourself." Her eyes frowned at Kirby, giving him the expression. Not in front of the kids. He clears his throat and quickly nods, April blinks in confusion.

"I could go into more detail about why we all get sick," she said, before another cough escape her lips. "But let's just say, being sick isn't a weakness." She gently bends and picks up Leo into her arms, placing him down on her lap.

"It's not a weakness." Blue eyes glanced up at her.

"No child, it's just something that happens to everyone."

"So you're not going to die?" Mikey asked she shakes her head.

"No my sons. I'm going to be here for a while."

Her eyes turned to the door and she sighs at the sight of Yoshi and Raph standing behind him.

"Raphael," she said, quietly.

The turtles quickly protested their mother from trying to get up and Kirby was soon by her side, Raph runs towards her and liked his brothers, he jumps on the couch and pulled his mother arm – to get her to stay.

"Oh my child."

Raph protested in Alica arms, as she picked him up and hugged him. He soon clams down realizing there was no use fighting her, it didn't take long before he was prssed beside his brothers as she gathers them all up.

"Thank you," Kirby said, to Yosh and he simply nods.

For the next couple of days Alica had been on bed ridden, but she was easily to deal with knowing all four turtles were safe from harm. Her cold didn't stop her though, as she comforts Mikey every now and again at being woken up by nightmares.

Days move on and Alica was back on her feet – much to the turtle's relief, Yoshi resumed in teaching as Alica would wonder of. She had been cleaning up an old abandoned subway cart down in the sewers; she didn't want it to come to this. But this place was the only space in New York that she could think of and as she cleaned and moved things, Yoshi stayed back to teach, both him and the turtles didn't have a clue what Alica was doing.

It isn't until one day when she walks out of a second-hand store she stops by a pet store and maybe it was an impulse buy or just a really stupid idea, but she brought a small green turtle home that day. She had hope to teach her sons about responsibilities as they would all pinch in and help look after the new family pet, but no.

To her surprised, Leo was scared by it – as the turtle would often stare at him, he would always run up and hide behind Alica. Donnie had wanted to experiment on it, calming so he could have something to study on and this result Alica would always pick up the turtle, whenever her son was around it. Mikey didn't seem to care to much about him, as his new soccer ball was all the rage and oddly enough Raph had become slightly obsessed with him.

As he always wanted to help clean out his tank, feeding him and endless talking to him.

"Have you named him yet son?"

"Yep. It's Spike." Raph said, happily watching his new friend eat a lettuce leaf.

Alica smiled at the news, her eyes turned towards the door as Kirby and April enter the room.

"Have fun guys," she said, going out the door, but was stop as Mikey comes running up to her.

"Don't forget to be back soon. Remember, you said you take us to see a sun set." She giggles and kisses him on the forehead.

"I would never forget Michelangelo." Her eyes drifted towards the soccer ball in his hands. "Now you know the rules."

"Yes mum, don't smash the house while you're out," he said sadly.

Alica nods. "Good, now go easily on uncle Kirby."

The turtles watched as she waved goodbye and Mikey turns to April, holding up the soccer ball.

"Want to play catch?"

"Sure Mikey."

The two happily run about before starting to throw the ball in the air, Kirby sighs at the sight and his eyes looked down at Leo – who was watching Space Hero's. Kirby sits down beside the small turtle and glanced over towards him.

"So, what are you watching?" he asked, trying to ignore the chaos behind.

Leo's eyes beamed up with joy. "It's this really cool –"

Kirby stays and allowed the turtle words to go through one ear out the next.

* * *

Alica takes a deep breath in, as she stands in front of Yoshi apartment door, she still needed to say thank you for looking for Raph during her sickness. Not to mention Splinter had stayed with them and took care of her, when Kirby couldn't and she had left it for this long. Only causing guilt to flood through her, she shakes her head she wasn't going allow her own self-pity to take control of her again.

So she knocks and she waits. No answer, she knocks again and she waits. No answer now was her time to slowly walk away and she sighs in relief, but she stops as the door open.

"Alica?"

"Yoshi, hey ya … um."

"Please come in," he offers.

"Oh no, it's cool. I was just kind of here to, you know, say um ... thank you."

He raises an eye brow.

"Please come in, I was about to make myself some tea. Not to mention it is only fair, you are always willing to invite me into your home."

She sighs, the truth was. Letting him inside was her comfort zone, she didn't necessary like going into someone else home. Maybe it was because of bad experiences or maybe it was because it was unfamiliar area? But whatever the reason, she hated to admit it, but he was right.

"Thanks," she said in defeat and walked inside.

As Yoshi leads the way to the kitchen, she can't help and notice the shine. She had assumed it was the family he had in Japan, before he had sadly lost his wife and daughter. She was sympathetic to him, she knew what it was like to loss someone and it was why she had come to respect him. Alica didn't think she would be able to pull herself from the darkness, if she lost the turtle's wheatear along losing Kirby and April.

She had already lost one love and losing them all, she wouldn't think she be able to go through what Yoshi had and still be standing.

"So Mrs Alica, may I asked you why you have come here?" he asked, pouring out the tea into the cup.

"Oh right reason. Um reason, I wanted to say thank you. You didn't need to stay with me, when I was sick. I know how much of a pain I can be." He smiles fondling.

"It was no trouble."

She finds her eyes drifting towards the shine – once again.

"Sorry, not spying," she quickly defends.

"It is alright Alica. I have told you about them and it's only fair to be curious."

She blinks as he walks over towards the shine, she finds herself following. Alica smiles at the child in the woman arms.

"Cute. I'm sure you guys would have made the perfect family."

"Thank you Mrs May. Tell me, have you ever had someone special?"

Her eyes widen at the questioned, she really didn't want to talk about this.

 _It's only fair._

"Not really, love was never my goal. Don't get me wrong, I've had my fair share of love letters and men chasing me, but I never really saw them well … anything romantically." Yoshi nods his head.

"I understand, my dear."

"Thanks."

After her tea finished, she thanks Splinter and wave's goodbye before dashing over to her apartment. Alica wasn't too impressed with the way it looked, as she got back – Mikey smiling innocently, as a photo frame falls onto the ground and he gently kicks the soccer ball beside the wall. She simply smiles and gently places a hand on his forehead, before walking away, his eyes beamed with joy and happily follows her.

Seeing of Kirby and April and getting the turtles to help clean up the place. She gathers up the colour school bags and places small meals inside – hoping it is enough to hold them over before dinner. Each placing jumpers on them and helping them with the bags, Raph had wanted to bring Spike along and she allows it.

Once on the roof top, they stayed and waited. Raph talking to Spike, Leo happily eating a couple of cheese and biscuits, Mikey nuzzling up to Alica and Donnie asking questions about the newest text-book – she had brought for him.

When the night-time sky had come the small family happily walked back to the apartment, Alica heated left overs. With dinner over and reading time went well, Alica sighs once she walked into her room and close the door.

She slides down to the floor and stares blankly at her bed, she had wished she could take back about talking with Splinter as the topic of past lovers, was still fresh in her mind. She covers her mouth with her hand and covers her eyes, before tears started to break through.

* * *

 **Hey guys, because of this story lack of updates. I made the page a bit longer, thanks for everyone who has been reading, faved, followed and reviewed.**

 **But now we have learnt a bit more about Alica's past and the next chapter, I am planning for you guys to learn a bit more about her. Also sadly next chapter may be the last of the turtle tot's, before they grow up into then teenage mutant ninja turtles that we all know and love. Not to mention reason for Alica's and Splinter's relationship going slow, is because Splinter has pretty much just lost his first family and I've always saw him as a loyal man. Who even in death, isn't willing to necessary break away from his wife – with the first woman he meets. As for Alica, well her love life hasn't been that great.**

 **Skye7Diamond: Yeah there very worried, after all it's the first time Alica has been sick in front of them and noun of them know what to do. Thank you for your review.**

 **I Write When I am Bored: LOL, thanks for making me smile. Thank you for your review.**

 **PopcornWolf10: Yeah poor Raph, he's been through a lot already and he doesn't know how to handle it when the only person who has shown him any support, is suddenly sick. Thank you for your review.**

 **Thanks guys and as always I look forward into reading your reviews and don't forget you guys are awesome, don't let anyone tell you otherwise.**

 **Have a wonderful day/ night.**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
